Blood Red
by Lielie96
Summary: Tik tok... Drip drop... It was beautiful... The deep red painted the wall in front of me; my blank canvas... Rated for reasons
1. Red

_Tik tok. Drip drop_

It was beautiful... The deep red painted the wall in front of me, my blank canvas, and slowly dripped down to the floor. My paintbrush in my hand, still dripping the beautiful red liquid. The paint can lay on it's side neat my painted wall, spilling what little paint was still left inside onto the floor. It was such a beautiful site to behold. I only wished others could see my artwork for the beauty it is.

 _Tik tok. Drip drop._

This particular paint can was extra special. I have had my eyes on it for the past few weeks, deciding how to go about acquiring it. Today was the day I had finally decided to get it. It was a lot of hard work and, boy did it fight back, but in the end it was no match for me. After all, in the end I'm the artist and it is nothing more than a tool.

 _Tik tok. Drip drop._

It's getting late now. I smile a sharp toothed grin, looking over my art once more. The paint should be dry enough by now that I can leave it without having to worry about my art being ruined.

I finally leave the art room, smiling to myself. I'm going to have to find a new one soon, if I want to paint again. But that wasn't what was on my mind at that moment. My lover will see my work in the morning and that was all I cared about.  
Come morning, the room will be called "a crime scene", my paint can, "a victim" and my beautiful art will be disgustingly labelled as "murder". But none of that bothers me. It just means that he will be one of the first people to see it. I hope he likes it. I'm sure he will. After all, he did tell me his favorite color is the color of my eyes; pure blood red...

 **A/N: Hello lovely reader. Thank you for reading this even though it's so short. Please let me know if you want me to continue this. I would like to know if you think it would make an interesting story!**


	2. Senpai Notices And Doesn't

I flopped down on the couch, drink in hand and turned on the TV. It had been all over the news today; my work. They say it is one of the most brutal things they had ever seen, but I disagree. It's art just in a medium people are not accustomed to yet. It did upset me a bit that they refer to my work, but never actually show it. That is one of the worst insults as an artist. But as long as _he_ saw it, I don't care.

I heard the front door open and slam shut. Speak of the devil. I turned my head to look over the couch at my lover how had just walked.  
"How was work?" I asked as he approached me and leaned on the back of the couch, putting his arms around me.  
I heard him sigh. "You know the normal thing to do when someone comes home is greet them. Not just jump into a conversation. But then again, you're not normal are you?" he joked.  
I chuckled. "It took you this long to figure that out?"  
He stood up, letting out a laugh and walked around the couch to sit next to me. "I've always known. Just the first time I've actually said it."  
"But really, how was work? You were called out early this morning," I pretended not to know the reason for that.

Kid took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah. They thought it would be in my best interest to help with this new case. I'm sure you've heard about it on the news all day."  
"The "Painter"?" I asked. Yes, that was what they had decided to call me.  
" That would be the one. Killed her and used her blood to paint a mural." He shook his head, " She was still only a child. Probably no older than the one's you teach."

If he was any body else, I would have pulled him close and regretted my actions, but Kid was different to most people. His emotions were locked somewhere far away and death, destruction and chaos have no effect on him. One would say that he was just used to it, and he was. It took me almost three years to learn as much as I do about his past and I still don't know everything. To my knowledge, his father was abusive and even killed his mother right in front of him when he was young. I'm unsure what became of his father - he always avoids it when I ask. After high school, he drifted, once again, I have no idea what he did. He then decided to become a cop, and here he is now.

Kid leaned over, unbuttoning his shirt slightly and rested his head on my shoulder. "And how was your day?"  
A smile crept onto my face. "Pretty much the same as usual, save for one kid trying playing the saxophone like some jazz master. Lets just say Ms. Albarn next door wasn't too happy with my teaching methods."  
"She hasn't liked you pretty much ever since you started working there, hasn't she?"  
I nodded. "I think it's cause she was originally head of arts and music and then some no-name pops up and took it from her."  
Kid laughed at that. "Don't lie. We all know it's cause she had thing for you before she learnt you were mine."  
I chuckled. "I like my theory more."  
"Of course you do."

A comfortable silence passed between us for the better part of an hour. Kid was the one to break it. "Soul?" his voice so soft I almost didn't hear him even with him face right next to mine. I hummed in response as he sat up. "You'll make sure that you're students and the kids at that school stay safe, won't you?"  
I nodded, knowing full well that was a lie. "I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens to the students."  
Kid nodded and stood up. "Thank you. I don't want anything bad to happen to people, kids no less. I'll be going to bed. Don't stay up too late. You've got school in the morning," he said with a laugh, leaving the room.

I sat all alone for a couple of moments, thinking things over. This would just not do. He did not say a word about my work. Does that mean that he did not like it? Maybe abstract art wasn't good enough for him. I sighed and finally stood up. It just means I'll have to try a lot harder next time. I have to make sure it's something he will love.

I have to...


	3. All For Him

_All for him..._

My little paint can squirmed in my grip, desperately trying to get free. I merely laughed as it screamed out for help. I used my knife to open the can up, my excitement to start painting drowned out it's pained scream. Once the can stopped withering in pain, I moved it over to my canvas, spilling some of my precious, valuable paint.

 _All for him..._

I finished the final stroke and took a step back to marvel at my work. This time he will like it. He has to. The various abstract lines moved chaotically around the canvas with no visible pattern. But there's something about it that he will love. I made sure to add a certain element that he will love.

 _All for him..._

Seeing my art made me smile. This paint wasn't nearly as good as the last one was, but the improved design made up for that. This one is much better than that disaster of a painting I had previously left for him. I should've known he wouldn't like it. I should've known better than to make a representation of myself. I was so stupid.  
But this time... This one is much better. A representation of us is much better than just me.

 _All for him..._

I packed up my stuff and prepared to go home. It was dark out and nobody stayed out late on this side of town. Come tomorrow morning, people will be coming past this exact spot on their way to work. Kiddo will be called out early again as the first pass-byers notice my work. They will scream and call it another murder and throw other words at it like "brutal", "disgusting" and "disturbing".  
But I know Kid will never do that. He will exclaim that it is beautiful and wonderful.

I know he will love it this time. He has to...


	4. This Time

I sat in my last lesson for the day, waiting the clock out til the end of the day. I had let my students paint anything they wanted this lesson, not really in the mood to actually do something more of note. I eventually decided to walk around and look at what my students were producing due to the large percentage of the class calling my name to "come look". I faked smiles and interest as I walked through the easels, looking at the various works twelve year old minds could come up with. It ranged from an awful combination of colors and chaotic lines to a badly painted still life. I faked interest and enthusiasm whenever they seemed to be very proud of their work; something one should always do to encourage young artists. I continued looking around, until something caught my eye. One of my students, towards the back of the class was painting something oddly familiar. I watched her paint for a bit until I realized where I had seen this design before.

"Where did you get this idea from?" I asked the child.  
Patty stopped painting and turned to me, looking rather proud of herself. "I found a photo of something like this on sis's desk the other day. I thought it was very pretty and I thought it would be better in pretty blue and pink instead of red," she simply said. I had forgotten that Patty's much older sister, Liz, was Kid's partner.  
I resisted the urge to yell out and hit the poor child for intimating my gift to Kid. I merely looked at her, faking interest in what she had to say. "Oh? Well, I think it looks lovely."  
Patty practically beamed with pride. "Really?" I nodded. "Oh wow. Thank you so much, Mr Evans."  
I smiled as the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. "Patty?" I asked. "Would you mind if I kept this?" I motioned to the imitation work.  
Patty looked rather surprised by my request. "You want to keep it?"  
I nodded. "I love the contrast in colors and the overall design of the work," I lied. I couldn't exactly say 'Cause my boyfriend hasn't said anything about mine for the entire week since he saw it so I need yours to get him to say something'. That would definitely get me into some kind of trouble.

She looked at the painting once more, almost as if to decide. Eventually she turned to me and smiled. "Okay, Mr Evans. I'm glad you like it." And with that she grabbed her bag and skipped out of the class, not bothering to clean up or anything. Normally I would be upset but this time at least I got something worth keeping.

* * *

I trudged through the door that night, arriving much later than usual. The fact the Kid's patrol car was in the garage when I pulled in proved just that more for me. Without much thought I place the imitation painting on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch in the living room, groaning. Kid looked up at me from his book from his place on the single seater across the room.  
"Long day?" was all he asked.  
I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Tons of paperwork too. When I applied for the job, I didn't think I would have to worry about paperwork of all things."  
I heard Kid chuckle. "So what you go there?" I looked at him in time to see him motion to the painting on the table.  
I smiled. Now was my chance to hear what he thought of my gift. "One of my students painted in class today," I said as I picked it up and went over to sit on the armrest of the chair he sat on. He went completely silent when I held it up so he could see. "I thought you'd like it seeing as it's symmetrical and all."  
"Who painted it?" he asked without skipping a beat.  
"Patty," I answered without hesitation. "Said she saw a pic like it on her sister's desk and thought it'd be better in these colors. Why do you ask?" I pretended to be confused.  
He nodded slowly. "I just thought maybe the child had some relation to the Painter. Seems like I was wrong."  
I laughed internally but frowned externally. "Why would the Painter have anything to do with this?"  
"He painted the original one that Patty saw the photo of."  
I nodded. "I see. So you don't like it?" I asked.  
My heart dropped as Kid shook his head. "As art, it is absolutely beautiful. As a crime, it's awful." I was confused but that answer. So does he like it or not?  
"So that's a no, then? You don't like it"  
Once again, Kid shook his head. "It's beautifully symmetrical. How can I not like it? I just don't enjoy what he does to create it."  
My eyes lit up. He liked it. Kiddo liked my painting. It definitely was better than my first one from the looks of things.

I smiled and stood up. "I'll have to hang this somewhere nice."  
Kid looked confused. "You're still going to hang it up even though it's a recreation of a killer's doing?"  
I nodded, walking into the hallway. "I have to." I called back to him. "Patty let me keep it so as a good teacher it would be best if I did." I heard Kid make a sound of agreement at that.  
I smiled and chuckled softly to myself, walking to the end of the hall. "Besides, you liked it, so I have to keep it," I said softly to myself.


	5. Bigger Better Even More Perfect!

_This is what you get..._

My latest masterpiece must be better than the previous one. I must make it better. He must love it more than the last one. Needs to be more symmetrical, more beautiful. This one needs to more personal than the previous one. He needs to know that this is for him.

 _It was my gift to him..._

I dragged my little paint can across the room to the other end of the wall and sighed. It seems I took too long in the other half on the painting and now the top of the can had dried over. I sighed and removed the screwdriver from the top and pierced the side of the can with it. More of the beautiful red paint started to flow from the new opening. I smiled and continued with my painting. I've never had this problem before, but it seems to be due to the fact that I was taking my time in perfecting every little detail.

 _Don't ever copy my work again..._

I took a step back and admired my work. This one will definitely make him realize that this is for him. Unfortunately, this time it might take longer for them to find my work. I had to pick a canvas that was far away from crowded places with the beefed-up security. Normally I would be up for the challenge, but I needed this one to be more perfect than ever. I smiled and packed up my things. It didn't matter though. They'll find out about it eventually and he'll be called to come see it. I know for a fact that he will definitely be called to see this one. It's more personal and aimed directly at him. He'll love the attention I paid to the various details.

 _Only I can show him such beauty..._

As I started to leave, I stopped and turned to look at the empty little paint can. It lay chaotically on its side. I shook my head and quickly put it upright, knowing he wouldn't like the disorganization of it. I stared into it's dead eyes for a moment before standing up, grabbing my things and leaving.

 _See you in hell, bitch..._


	6. Finding it out

It had been nearly a month since Patty went missing. Most have given up on searching for her, but not Liz. She believes that her little sister is still out there. Many of those who had given up believed that the 'Painter" had gotten to her, but without a painting having been found, Liz still remains hopeful. When she's not on patrol with Kid or out looking for her sister, Liz practically spends all her time at our house with Kid and me. I can't say I minded too much but she did have a tendency to take my Kiddo away from me for long periods of time. But on the other hand, her being around so much has made Kid appreciate our 'alone time' a little more. So there was an upside.

On this particular afternoon, I had gotten off work early and had gone home to find Liz in the living room, looking at a map of the town and its surrounding areas and Kid was passed out on the couch, napping. As I approached, Liz jumped from her seat, knocking a sleeping Kid to the floor in the process.  
"I think I found where she might be," she exclaimed excitedly.  
"What do you mean? We've practically searched everywhere," Kid asked quite upset about being thrown around, rubbing where his head made contact with the floor.  
Liz knelt down beside him, showing him the map. Looking over the couch, I could see all the red crosses at all the places that had already been searched multiple times. "No. Look. Right here," she pointed to an unmarked building on the map.  
"There's nothing there but an old abandoned mental asylum. Most people tend to avoid it cause it's said to be haunted, but stupid kids and teens go there all the time for a cheap scare. It might be possible that someone dared her to go in," I said.  
Liz looked at me, confused while Kid simply looked away all together. "How do you know all that?" Liz asked me.  
I merely shrugged. "You don't spend your entire working day around kids and teens without hearing a thing or two about it."  
Liz seemed a bit more hopeful now. "If you're right, and someone did dare her, she would've gone in without a problem. But that doesn't explain why she didn't just come back. What if it really is haunted?" her hopeful mood quickly disappearing.  
I heard Kid sigh as her stood up. "Ghosts aren't real, Liz. But that building is structurally unsound, which is why it was abandoned in the first place."  
Liz seemed even more confused by that. "And how do you know that?"  
Kid shook his head. "That doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we go find your sister."

* * *

Before long all three of us were walking through the gates of the abandoned property. We scoured the bottom level of the building, finding nothing but empty beer bottles and a ton of old equipment. We made our way upstairs cautiously, keeping in mind what Kid had said earlier. And there it was. Right at the top of the staircase, was my pride and joy. I had to hide my excitement, instead pretending to be horrified at what I saw. Liz had gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of my masterpiece while Kid had only dropped his flashlight, freezing on the spot in what I had hoped to be awe. It looked like Liz was going to make a comment about the painting until her eyes fell lower. Right on the right corner where the painting stopped, sat the little paint can I had used to create this. Right there, sat poor, sweet, long dead little Patty Thompson. To many others it would be quite hard to tell it was her. Parts of her flesh had been eaten away by rats and birds. Decay had started to set in. But her blond hair and signature outfit was enough to confirm that it was indeed her. Liz crumbled to the floor, break into tears while Kid and I continued to stare at the painting.

"Kid?" I asked, breaking the silence between us and getting his attention.  
I hear a soft "Yeah" come from my left where he stood.  
"Is that-?" I stated to ask before he cut me off.  
"Yeah. It is. My family crest."  
The d'Eath family crest consisted of a rather cartoon-ish skull mask, with scythes crossed behind it. Below read "Omnes aequales sumus in mortem", Latin for "In death we are all equal". Added on top of the painting, above the crest were the words; "It's all for you".

By the time I could comprehend what was happening, Kid was already halfway down the staircase, reporting in to the station what we had found here. He disappearing out the building shortly after. I sighed and got Liz to her feet. She was still crying, probably traumatized by the sight in front of her. With much effort and resistance from Liz, finally got her out of the building and into the back seat of Kid's patrol car. Kid sat with his head on the wheel.  
"You okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned.  
He looked up at the building and didn't say a word for a moment. After a while he spoke, "I'm the only member of my family living in this town. Clearly these paintings are directed at me." He audibly sighed. "But..." he trailed off.  
"But?" I asked. He shook his head and drove off.

* * *

We left Liz at the station, before returning home in silence. It seems Kid wasn't going to say much about the painting unless I forced him to.  
I turned over in bed and held him from behind. "Come on. Talk to me. You've been oddly quiet," I spoke softly to him.  
I felt him move closer into my embrace. "It's just... That painting got to me."  
I nodded a bit. "Was it just a bit too personal?"  
I felt him shake his head. "Not exactly. Using Patty was a bit over the line. But it was..." he paused for moment. "Beautiful."  
I made a questioning sound. "You still think this guy's work is beautiful?"  
I could feel him nod. "I can't deny true beauty, Soul. And the Painter's work is truly beautiful. Even if the way he does things is disgusting."  
I smiled and nodded, not paying attention to that last sentence. He said my work was beautiful and that was all that mattered to me.

I hugged him tighter. "Get some sleep, babe. I'm sure you'll have your work cut out for you in the morning."


	7. A Lot Has Happened

**A/N: I'm finally back with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kiddo has been off for the past few weeks. Clearly his sudden mood change is brought on by him having been taken off the "Painter" case and not because of the last painting as so many claim. The higher-ups at the station decided to take Kiddo off the case at first because they suspected him to be the "Painter". However, after a few hours of interrogation, they decided it couldn't have been him for multiple reasons. The first being that, while Kid has OCD tendencies, he doesn't have the artistic background to pull something like this off. Another that were his airtight alibis. They found that during the time the murders had happened, Kid was either on patrol with Liz or in his office at the station, within view of various staff members. It was then decided that he was just too close to this case and that's why he needed to be pulled off.

Liz had been taken off the case as well as the force as a whole. Apparently she was thought to be too emotionally and mentally unstable after finding Patty. Ungrateful bitch should be glad she finally found her beloved sister and honored that she became a part of something beautiful. I would probably have thought different about her if she wasn't obviously lying about all this just to take Kiddo away from me again. Her "therapist" continuously tells _my_ Kid that after what she's been through, he's her "stabilizing influence". That was clearly made up and Liz paid this guy to say that so that she could spend more time with Kid.

On another note, I don't have to worry about the two newbies who picked up the case that much. They are none other than Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star and I go way back. We were friends when we were young before he moved away. Over fifteen years later, the blue haired idiot came back with a lovely wife on his arm; Tsubaki. As previously mentioned, Black Star is a few slices short of a loaf. As for his wife and partner, I have to be cautious. Tsubaki's a pretty smart woman, however and a pretty good cop at that. Though she'll never be anywhere close to being as good as my Kiddo. Black Star questioned me earlier after school in my classroom, but the idiot just wrote me off as having just "gotten messed up in all of this". What a fool.

I frowned as I pulled into the driveway. As I should've known, Kid was out, probably with Liz again. I should probably just trust Kid and let me help her, but the bitch is taking him away from me. I already have limited time with him in a regular day and she's messing it all up. I sighed, opening the door and walking through the kitchen to go sit in front of the TV. I didn't bother to turn it on, choosing to instead think things over.  
I don't know how much time had passed when I heard the front door open and slam shut.  
"You're late," I informed Kid, without looking back.  
I heard him sigh and I'm sure he nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Liz was bit more emotional today."  
I nodded, hearing him walk up and take a seat next to me. "It would've been Patty's birthday tomorrow, if I remember correctly."  
I looked over at Kid, seeing him nod. "It's hard for her. She lost the only family she had left and everything's been a reminder to her. I can't imagine what that must be like."  
I shrugged. "I'm sure she'll come round again. She always did."  
Kid nodded again. "You're right. She always does."

I sighed and stood up, walking out the room.  
"Where you going?" I heard Kid ask me.  
"Had a long day. Going to take a drive and clear my head a bit," I called back, walking out the house and getting in my car.  
I started the engine and pulled out the driveway, driving in a general direction. Before I knew it I had already made one stop to get a few things and had ended up in front of a certain blond's house.

I switched off the engine and took my stuff out the back of the car. I sighed, walking up to the door. Bitch deserves what's coming...


	8. Special

_Special... Need to make it special..._

I entered my new art studio and immediately went upstairs to get the new can of paint. Turns out I didn't have to go far. It came out of the bedroom and into the hallway, greeting me with open arms. It said my name, seemingly confused as to why I was here. I smiled as I brought it closer. It hugged me and I hugged back for a moment. It started to cry, telling me what a kind person I am, but it didn't get to finish its sentence as I opened it up from the back with my screwdriver. I watched it all to the ground, spilling out curses and precious paint. It didn't move, just kept cursing. I pulled a cloth out from my bag of things and gagged it before it started screaming.

 _It needs to be special for him..._

I dragged the can downstairs. It's words were muffled by the gag. I placed it near one of the larger walls in the art studio and set to moving stuff around. After a while, the can had passed out and my canvas was now clear. It was time to start painting something absolutely wonderful.

 _Need to make this special... For him..._

I stepped back, criticizing my work. The paint wasn't as good of quality as what I'm used to, but I needed more this time than what I usually do. I looked over my artwork a bit longer. It was definitely something special. It was something from my heart. This would clearly show how much I love him. And he will love me even more.

 _It's special... Just for him..._

I packed up my equipment and started to walk out the studio. It was dark and so none of the neighbors saw me or noticed anything out of the ordinary. He will probably be asleep when I get home, not that I mind. He needs his sleep. I put my duffel bag on the back seat and closed the door before hopping into the driver's seat. I couldn't help the feeling that I had forgotten something, but that didn't matter to me at the time. I had just finished pouring my heart and soul into a masterpiece for my lover, so I didn't care less at the time.

 _Something special to me and to him..._


	9. Shit Just Went Sideways

Kid wasn't at home when I got back from school/work/whatever the hell I should call it. I'd just assumed it was cause he was being kept for questioning about the painting he. I knew he'd be the first to find it as he went over to Liz's like he's been doing every morning. Instead he came home much later than usual. Being the good person I am, I waited for him to come home.

He walked in through the front door sometime after one. I had waited in the kitchen for him the entire time. I smiled upon seeing him.  
"Good morning," I greeted him.  
I heard him chuckle as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm really late; I know. But you didn't have to stay up and wait for me."  
It was my turn to chuckle. "Even if I did try, I wouldn't be able to sleep. I was worried about you. I thought that killer might've gotten a hold you."  
He sighed. "Normally I would argue saying that he only attacks kids, but that seems to have changed."  
"What? You can't be serious?" I pretended to be surprised as this hadn't made the news yet.  
Kid nodded. "He, uh... He got Liz." He looked down. He wasn't sad, that was just what he did when he was thinking things over.  
I acted even more surprised. "What? That's just... I'm so sorry Kiddo."  
He shrugged and leaned over the counter. "It's okay. I have a feeling I might closer than ever now to catching the Painter's."  
I frowned. "What? I mean, I thought you were taken off the case."  
He nodded again. "That doesn't mean I can't do a bit of digging on my own." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something, placing it on the counter. "This was lodged into the base of Liz's spine when I found her."  
I took a moment to look at the bloodstained screwdriver he had put on the counter. It was my screwdriver. Shit. That's what I had forgotten. I started to panic internally, but externally I remained the same. "You tampered with evidence? Can't you be taken off the force for doing that?"

I watched him as he stood up straight and shrugged. "I don't really care about that. I'm more interested on how the killer got his hands on our screwdriver."  
"How do you know that's ours? I'm sure there are plenty of identical screwdrivers in this town alone."  
He nodded and started walking around the counter to me. "I thought the same thing at first, but I did a bit more thinking. All his paintings were targeted at me. Now it's no surprise that I like symmetry, so the second painting doesn't mean anything, and the first doesn't fit with any pattern I can think of. However," he moved closer to me, trapping me against a counter, "it's the last two that really got me thinking. Not many people know what my family crest looks like, so my list had been shortened a whole lot by that alone. But the one I found his morning is by far my favorite."  
My interest peaked hearing that. "Oh? What was it?"  
"A grand piano with the words "Remember that Night?" along with it. That's what mainly got me thinking."  
"Thinking about what?" I asked.  
"What was meant by "that night". I couldn't think if anything, but then it all clicked. The night of our first kiss, the night we officially became a couple, you played a song you wrote for me on the piano. A grand piano at that."

I smiled. I knew he was smart, but I didn't think he'd find out this quickly. Oh well, just means I need to bump the final masterpiece unveiling up. I looked at him, smiling widely. "Well done, my love. You figured it out. I've been leaving those gifts for you. So what are you going to do?"  
Kid looked a little surprised at me asking. "I'm going to take you in. You need help."  
I grabbed his arm as he tried to leave. He tried to get his arm free but I held onto him. I can't remember exactly what happened but there was a smash of glass and Kid fell into my arms unconscious, smelling heavily of alcohol. Guess I smashed the bottle of wine on his head.  
I moved a bit of hair out of his face. "I'm sorry, baby. But we need to go now."

I managed to drag the unconscious Kid out to the garage and into the back of his patrol car. Without much thought of the neighbors (but then again, who's awake at one in the morning, spying on their neighbors?), I drove off down the road.  
One final masterpiece... One final masterpiece with the best paint out there...

 **A/N: And we're reaching the ending of Blood Red! Isn't this just so exciting?!**


	10. The Best Piece I've Ever Done

_Only the best for the best..._

I had my eye on this place for a long time. From the moment I saw it, I knew that that would be where I showcased my greatest, final artwork. The canvas was larger than anything I had worked with before. This time the paint was best I had ever encountered. I had even saved all my best equipment for this day. Everything was the best for the best piece I've ever created.

 _My final gift to..._

Without much thought, I had my beautiful love cuffed to a pipe near the canvas. I can't have him leaving in the middle of this after all. I didn't bother to gag him. I wanted to hear his opinions as I painted. Very carefully, I slit his free wrist. I smiled as he made no effort to move and quickly set out to paint as much as possible before he regained consciousness.

 _This'll be beautiful, don't you think?_

I hadn't even managed to get far when he started groaning and moving about. Words left my mouth; A gentle reminder that he'll only make it worse by moving. There was no fear in his features. He knew that I'd not mess this painting up. He knew he had nothing to fear. Even though he knew he'd not get to see the next sunrise, he didn't show any fear. He was always ready for death. He almost welcomed it with open arms.

 _It'll be perfect for..._

I'm almost halfway through the painting when he passes out from blood loss. The wrist I had slit first had already run dry. I just needed a bit more from his other wrist. Only then can he rest. He needed to see what was going to happen. He needed to know how this was going to look.

 _Rest now my love..._

Having finished half of the painting I moved on to finish up and add in the little details. Just like I had done with my love, I slit my wrist and continued to paint. The pain was immense but I had to endure it. I needed to make this the best work I've ever done.  
A couple hours later and having to slit my other wrist to keep painting, I was starting to feel dizzy. I continued to endure the side effects of my painting to finish it. Only once it is done may I join him and rest.

 _It's all your favorite color..._

I finally finished the painting and collapsed to my knees. My eyes were getting too heavy and I could feel the darkness trying to drown out my vision. I took one last look at my work. Seeing the large, almost life-like image of myself with my arm around my Kiddo's waist was more than a fitting last sight. I smiled weakly, taking not of how happy we looked together in the painting, before allowing the darkness to finally consume me.

 _I made it all Blood Red for you..._

* * *

 **A/N: *insert evil laughter* So it's finally come to an end. Or has it? I'm thinking of leaving it there, but I'd like to know if you want one more chapter or something. Please just let me know**


	11. Truly the End

Black Star was not prepared for what he was greeted with when arrived on the scene. He had not imagined to see one of his colleagues dead, handcuffed to a rusty pipe. He had not envisioned to see his best friend a few feet away, clearly dead as well. And he had never dreamed to see the larger than life painting of the two people in front of him.  
He felt Tsubaki's hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she kindly asked.  
Black Star hadn't even noticed that he had paled for a moment there. He nodded without much thought. "I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting this."  
Tsubaki nodded knowingly. "I know. None of us had expected this guy to go after two people at once."  
Black Star frowned at his partner's words.  
Before he could tell her what was really on his mind, Tsubaki walked off to examine the scene more.

He was not feeling this way because he now had two victims on his hands or even because his friend was dead. He felt like this because he knew he should've expected to see this eventually. He should've known this was a long time coming. He knew that this would be how this case would end.  
He had suspected Soul since the fourth painting had been found. Only a small number of people knew what the d'Eath family crest looked like. They had always been a rather secretive family and Kid had only trusted a few people enough to even show them it.  
That only furthered his suspicion. Ever since they were little, Soul had always had a weird way of showing his affection to the people he was obsessed with. Black Star could recall one time when Soul had a crush on one of the girls in their class. To show her how much he loved her, he put a dead rat in her bag. Everyone rubbed it off as a harmless prank. But it eventually escalated until she found a dead, butchered cat in her desk. She left not long after and none of the teachers or anyone found out who did it. Black Star was the only one.

Black Star found himself between the bodies of the two victims. He sighed as he squatted down to be more in line with them.  
He looked over at Kid's body and spoke softly so none of the other officers would hear him. "You really know how to pick 'em, eh Kid? Of all the people on the planet you had to go for the psycho with a heart so big he doesn't know where to draw the line."  
Black Star turned his head to face Soul's lifeless body. "You finally did it buddy. You finally created the most magnificent artwork you have ever done." Star looked up at the painting and smiled. "I'm sure Kid would have loved it."

* * *

 **A/N: And due to me not being able to stop (and being asked), here is the last chapter of Blood Red. This will actually be the very last chapter. But I do feel like write more stories along this line. I would like to know if anyone has any suggestions!**

 **And thank you so much for sticking with this to the very end!**


	12. Author's Note (Prequel confirmed)

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello lovely readers. Thank you so much for reading this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **For those who have made it this far, I have good news;  
I'm writing a prequel for it!**

 **The prequel deals with Kid's past, leading up to the events that take place in this story.**

 **For those of you who are interested, it's called Pitch Black.**

 **I look forward to seeing you there!**


End file.
